Un San Valentin de Espera
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Llego San Valentin y Sougo no esta de humor. Kagura tarda en aparecer y el regalo parece no venir nunca. ademas que Hijikata y Gin son quienes fastidian a Sougo. una fecha tan simple para Sougo se volvió una maldita tortura. OkiKagu. feliz San Valentin para todos/as!


**Un San Valentin de espera**

 **.**

 **.**

Aclaraciones:

Palabras (MAYUSCULAS Y ENTRE PARENTESIS): Sougo tacha esas palabras para remplazarlas por otras

 **Palabras en negritas:** son aquellas que Sougo agrega en reemplazo de las que tacho

 _Palabras en cursiva_ : carta

 **.**

 **.**

POV Sougo

Ya me estaba cansando de todo. Se suponía que hoy era san Valentín, el molesto san Valentín. La fecha más esperada por las chicas para poder confesarse y la de los chicos para poder sentir su hombría en lo alto. Esa fecha no era muy importante para mí. Años atrás hubiera sido un día común, con la diferencia de que debía aceptar los chocolates que me ofrecían. Pero este año no estaba siendo un día tan típico. Tenía una novia. Una gritona, terca, obstinada, presumida, molesta, violenta y glotona novia. Su nombre era Kagura.

Durante la hora del almuerzo ella se me acerco. No voy a negar que me emocione de solo pensar que me daría un chocolate. No es que sea un adicto al chocolate, eso era lo de menos, pero verla sonrojada y nerviosa me divertía. La sola idea de verla llena de nerviosismo, tragándose su orgullo alimentaba mi alma sádica.

No recibí nada. En su lugar solo me dio un aviso…

—Sádico —me llamo desde el umbral del salón. Yo espere sentado en el banco a que me dé el dichoso regalo— ahora vuelvo. Tengo que llevarle el chocolate a Shimpachi y ginpachi-sensei—me dejo de piedra escucharla decir eso. Acaso no se estaba olvidando de alguien importante?

El resto de la clase me la pase irritado, creo que incluso el estúpido de Hijibaka se dio cuenta, y como no hacerlo. En cuanto entro agradeció a las alumnas que le dieron chocolate, entre ellas estaba la china, que le sonrió muy ampliamente. Me hirvió la sangre de solo verla tan feliz.

—ya le dije que se me resbalo el lápiz—dije inocentemente. Mi tiro por poco daba en el ojo del adicto a la nicotina. Supongo que tantos intentos de asesinato que cometí le dieron la habilidad de poder huir de mi tiro. Él se estaba volviendo tan ágil para escapar como yo para lanzar cosas contundentes contra su asqueroso ser.

Desde luego Hijikata solo me hizo una llamada de atención, pero no fue más de allí. Hoy tenía una cita con mi hermana y no iba a dejarla esperando por controlar si limpiaba, o no, el salón, así que no fui castigado como se debería.

El segundo receso llego. Y antes de que este llegara, china se fue con la chica tokugawa muy apuradamente. La bastarda no me dio tiempo a acercarme a ella. Cansado de esperar salí en su búsqueda, pero nada. En su lugar encontré a un grupo de chicas de primero e incluso de segundo, creí que esperaban a Hijikata. Tenía preparado mi celular para filmar ese momento en que el bastardo era perseguido por ellas para luego mostrárselo a mi hermana. Sabía que su relación no iba a terminar por algo así, pero sabía que ella iba a torturarlo de la mejor manera. Sabía muy bien que hijibaka odiaba el kétchup y mi hermana se lo daba en la comida, si estaba enojada con él. Gracias a su hermosa sonrisa ese bastardo no podría negarse, nunca lo hacía. Listo para mi venganza, esperando la mejor diversión del día, esas chicas se acercaron a mí dándome chocolates.

Maldición, adiós idea de venganza. No importaba, ya iba a aparecer otro momento. Suspire aceptando todos los regalos.

Vi a china pasear por el patio mientras hablaba muy animadamente con la princesita. Me di cuenta que ella miro en mi dirección pero siguió caminando. Yo no era tonto, ella se vio afectada por la situación. Estaba claro que se puso celosa. Una mirada impresionada, aceleración en los pasos, enojo en su cara y mirar hacia otro lado, todos esos indicios eran muy claros para mí. Pero que importaba, se lo merecía por hacerme esperar.

Llegó la última hora junto con el profesor Ginpachi-sensei. Ese profesor adicto al azúcar me sonrió sacando por unos segundos una tableta de chocolate con una tarjeta escrita a mano. Se notaba que era la letra de Kagura. El permanentado me sonrió con burla, se estaba mofando de mi situación.

El profesor termino su clase despidiéndose, dejándonos a todos salir. Me despedí con un saludo simple como todos los días, bueno no era un saludo tan común.

—que sucede souchirou-kun?—pregunto cuando me acerque a su escritorio. Se notaba como seguía disfrutando de mi desgracia. Tosí para regular mi voz y que no sonara la ira que mi cuerpo sentía.

—nada en realidad. Solo espero que le vaya muy bien, danna—hice una reverencia muy cerca de su escritorio. En ese momento había caído una carta del bolsillo de mi camisa sobre su escritorio—oh! Que descuidado—hice una escena de fingido arrepentimiento. Esa carta era de uno de los profesores hacia otra profesora, a danna no le iba a gustar aquello. El padre adoptivo de Kagura se inclinó a tomar la carta sabiendo que la había dejado caer a propósito. Con duda e intriga en su mirada la abrió— danna, no debería leerla. Es confidencial—le advertí —del profesor katsura a Tsukuyo -sensei—dije sonriente.

En la carta decía:

 _´´querida (IKUMATUS-DONO)_ _ **Tsukuyo -sensei**_ _. Quiero decirle que mi amor por usted es incontrolable. Y a pesar de que usted es (VIUDA)_ _ **casada**_ _, quiero confesarle que estoy dispuesto de hacer cualquier cosa para que sea feliz. Yo la arropare por las noches y le mostrare mi Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon, siempre que mi cuerpo me lo permita. Seré fiel hacia usted y siempre estaré a su lado. No me interesa si usted es (VIUDA)_ _ **casada**_ _no importa. Ese tipo de problemas se pueden arreglar_ _._ _ **matando a Gintoki**_ _._

 _Espero su respuesta._

 _Katsura kotarou.´´_

Claro que modifique algunas cuantas palabras, pero para que aclarar. Danna era tan tonto que creyó mi mentira. Arrugo la carta y la rompió en mil pedazos. El matrimonio con Tsukuyo era bien sabido, así como los celos que este tenía, claro que intentar ocultarlos solo le servían si era delante de Tsukuyo -sensei. Por otra parte también se sabían de los fetiches de Katsura-sensei por las viudas y las mujeres casadas, eso era un punto a mi favor y a mi pequeña broma.

Satisfecho, lo deje con sus dilemas, ya me enteraría de lo ocurrido.

Suponía que nadie estaría en la entrada de la preparatoria Gintama, que esa china se había ido a su casa sin darme mi regalo. Después de todo era algo que acostumbrábamos a hacer.

Suspire.

Ya estaba saliendo de la preparatoria. Gire en el portón de ingreso para caminar hacia mi casa, fue ahí cuando la vi. Estaba apoyada en la pared, esperando a que llegue.

—que estás haciendo aun acá?—pregunte. No quise sonar como si ella fuera una molestia o algo así. Pero era muy raro verla esperándome a la salida. Ella bajo la mirada molesta. Vi su semblante fruncido, estaba irritada.

—no te esperaba a ti, esperaba a Gin-chan—lo suponía. No me sorprendía su respuesta. Luego de dar un ´´ah´´ pase por al lado de ella para irme. No recibir un chocolate de parte de mi novia en san Valentín no era el fin del mundo, pero porque me irritaba tanto?

Quise irme, pero ella no me dejo. Me retuvo sosteniendo mi camisa.

—qué pasa?— pregunte confundido.

—No te di chocolate—me dijo calmada.

—ya lo sé—

—y no te sorprende eso?—estaba sorprendida de mi reacción tan calmada. Acaso creía que me iba a deprimir por no recibir sus chocolate?

—No—respondí tranquilamente—es tu forma de ser, supongo—le reste importancia con un leve movimiento de hombros.

Kagura no hablo más y me extendió un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. La mire asombrado. Por qué recién ahora me lo daba? Acaso ella planeaba torturarme con la espera? Todo esto era para que me desespere?

—qué es eso?— ella insistió nuevamente en que lo tomara.

—pues que crees? Idiota, es tu regalo—la vi sonrojarse como pocas veces lo hacía. Sentí ganas de sonreír de igual manera. Que china sádica, eso no se le hace a tu novio. Lo tome. Al deslizar el moño lejos del paquete, abrí la caja. Lo primero que pensé era que esa china tonta no tenía neuronas.

—que se supone que es esto?—pregunte confundido.

—acaso no sabes ver? Son dangos, sádico— y efectivamente lo eran. Que acaso no se daban chocolates en estos días? —lo pensé mucho y decidí hacerte dangos—dijo como si de una extraordinaria idea se tratara. —sé que te gusta el picante— se sonrojo —siempre recibes chocolates, para que te iba a dar otro más? Así que hice…—la china nerviosa? No me lo creía.

—Gracias— no supe que más decirle. Mi mente solía mostrarme ese momento en que ella me los diera y yo me burlaría de su forma tosca de hacer las cosas o de lo mal que le había salido, pero no me salía nada en estos momentos. —los comeré en casa. Tengo mis pastillas para el dolor de estómago por las dudas allí—para que mentir, no podía dejar una oportunidad para ser un buen sádico. Ella se había enamorado de mí siendo así, no podía cambiar.

China me golpeo por ese comentario. Peleamos como de costumbre. En medio de la pelea, china, contra todo pronóstico, uso un momento de descuido para abrazarme. Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y a pesar de que estaba conforme sentía que ella había escuchado el latido de mi corazón muy fuerte.

De su bolsillo saco un pequeño chocolate que metió rápidamente en mi boca y deposito un beso en mis labios.

—sádico, no hay nada malo en los dangos. Soyo-chan me ayudo a hacerlos—por lo menos estaba fuera de peligro. —Pero…—trague saliva junto al chocolate. China se acercó a mi susurrando en mi oído—el chocolate tiene un poderoso laxante—mi estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos del laxante —te recomiendo que vayas rápido a tu casa—se despidió.

Maldita bruja china. Esta me las pagaría, pero primero debía ir al baño urgentemente.

Ir al mío?

No, Hijikata aún no reciba una venganza.

Su baño recibiría el castigo del laxante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien, no me culpen, es que hice dos fics tiernos y ya no puedo hacer otro mas… se me fue la inspiración. Este fue uno de los tantos instentos fallidos. Jajajajja en la noche publicare otro fic. Perteneciente a un reto.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
